


Mother Knows Best

by greeneyedboy930, luminfics



Series: Round 2018 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminfics/pseuds/luminfics
Summary: Minseok agrees to go on blind dates to make his mother happy, only everyone she picks is a terrible match for him. She’s set him up with older, younger, wealthy, poor, snobs and nice guys, but not once has Minseok considered a second date. Agreeing to one more, he hopes this one might just be the right one.





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Username: anonymous until reveals
> 
> Prompt Number: 30
> 
> Title: Mother Knows Best
> 
> Rating: G/PG
> 
> Word Count: 3349
> 
> Warnings: None (Minor cursing?)
> 
> I'm relatively new to fic fests and fic writing in general, so I do hope I did this prompt justice. Honestly, it was a lot of fun to write considering Xiuhan is still my favorite ship, and it's pure fluff! Thanks for reading :)

Minseok agrees to go on blind dates to make his mother happy, only everyone she picks is a terrible match for him. She’s set him up with older, younger, rich, poor, snobs and nice guys, but not once has Minseok considered a second date. This time might just be the right one.

 

“Mom! Please tell me you didn’t set me up again? I know, you’ve told me Noona’s nephew is attractive, but I-“ Minseok pauses when his mother cuts him off. “Okay. Okay, I’ll go. I understand. I love you too. Yes, Friday at 4. I promise, mom. I’ll be there.”

 

Why does she always do this? Minseok knows she means well, but every other man she’s set him up with has been terrible. No, maybe not all terrible. He’s actually pretty good friends with some of them. He still wishes she would leave him be. He’s not really looking for a relationship right now.

 

At least she gave him a little break this time. Changmin was over a month ago. Minseok shudders thinking about it. Changmin was nice and very cute, his cooking left a lot to be desired, but that wasn’t the worst of it. He came on a little too strong for Minseok’s liking. Not that he’s a prude, only he has more self-worth than falling into bed with a guy he just met.

 

A week before Changmin was Kris. They ended up sitting in awkward silence, both too painfully shy to maintain a decent conversation. He was very kind, but they agreed it was probably better not to go for a second date. They have text back and forth a few times, finding it more comfortable to communicate without the pressure to impress each other.

 

Two weeks before Kris was Sehun. Now he was ridiculously hot but much too young. Before Sehun was Jongin. He could go on and on with an extensive list. Baekhyun and Jongdae were the only truly memorable ones, and they were three years ago. Turns out Jongdae is straight and didn’t know how to let Minseok’s mother down. Baekhyun, he thought he had a chance with, but it fizzled out before it really got started. He now counts them both as friends.

 

It’s not that Minseok can’t get a date on his own, he’s been told several times how attractive he is. Even Jongdae would say to him multiple times how gorgeous his eyes are. It’s more he doesn’t see the point in dating right now. He’s in the middle of an intense course load at school and working a part-time job simultaneously. Minseok really hopes this new guy isn’t a complete waste of time.

 

Picking up his phone he sends out an S.O.S to both Baekhyun and Jongdae. He doesn’t even have a chance to lock it before the phone rings in his hand.

 

“Jesus, Baek!” Minseok doesn’t even bother greeting him.

 

“Well, hello to you too kitten. Dae and I are around the corner getting coffee. We were headed to you anyway. It’s Thursday, so class is eleven?”

 

“Yup. Can you grab a-”

 

“Mocha muffin. Already got it. See you in five.” Baekhyun hangs up.

 

Minseok dresses quickly as he had just gotten out of the shower when his mother called. Still brushing his teeth, he lets the other two in when the doorbell rings. Baekhyun immediately flopping on the small sofa while Jongdae goes to the kitchenette to grab plates for their breakfast.

 

His flat is absolutely tiny, being an off-campus apartment. Minseok was lucky though, he got a one bedroom instead of a studio. The kitchen has the basics, microwave, sink, fridge and stove range. He doesn’t have an oven but doesn’t have time to use it anyway.

 

“So who’s the next loser Mama K found? Also, when and where?” Jongdae asks handing Minseok his muffin.

 

“Funny, Dae. Weren’t you two one of those losers?” Minseok laughs as Jongdae huffs.

 

“Ha, technically, yes. That was many moons ago.” Baekhyun mumbles with his mouth full.

 

“I rest my case. Many moons? Who says that?” Minseok is still giggling.

 

“Yeah, yeah. So, details!” Jongdae cracks a smile.

 

“Apparently, he interns with my mom in between classes. Noona’s nephew. They’ve been pushing for awhile, and he finally agreed. Mom said he’s low key, so we’re meeting at the coffee house Friday afternoon.” He says picking his muffin apart.

 

“Hmm, sounds promising actually. He’s a student and works so he will understand your wacko schedule, and he likes coffee. Dare I say this could be the one!” Baekhyun bats his eyes at him.

 

“Dude! Why are you so weird. I can’t believe I even liked you at all.” He groans leaning back on the sofa.

 

“What’s not to like? Wait! You liked me? Idiot!” Baekhyun reaches over to smack his arm. “I liked you too. I don’t think it would have worked but still.”

 

“Well, at least you know that you can pull the friends with benefits thing,” Jongdae says.

 

“Really!” They both raise their eyebrows.

 

“Or not.” He laughs.

 

“I’m not even going to acknowledge that any further. No offense, Minnie. I value you too much to fuck up the friendship.” Baekhyun is sincere. “Okay, google time! What’s his name?”

 

“Uh. Lu. Lu something?” He struggles to remember.

 

“Bro, you fail! Majorly! How can we re-con if you don’t even know his name?” Jongdae shakes his head.

 

“Relax, Dae. We will just go as backup. If it’s not good, we can dump coffee on him so Min can leave.” Baekhyun shrugs.

 

“Ah! True. We have an hour, let’s go through your closet.” Jongdae pulls Minseok along with Baek following.

 

“For a straight guy, you sure like clothes.” Minseok rolls his eyes.

 

They go through outfit after outfit piling everything on his bed. Jongdae thinks he should go sophisticated, Baekhyun believes casual. They also arrange to be at the coffee house by three thirty, that way they can rescue Minseok if need be. After thirty minutes Minseok has had it. He decides to go comfortable since it’s only a coffee date. He hangs his pick on the back of the door before forcing Jongdae to put his closet back in order.

 

Minseok runs into the lecture hall late to find his regular seat is taken. Grumbling about Jongdae’s whining, he makes his way to the back of the room. There is one open seat, but it looks like a backpack threw up on it. It’s owner sleeping in the chair next to it.

 

“Excuse me, do you mind?” Minseok rolls his eyes as the kid snorts awake.

 

“Huh? Oh! I’m sorry. Here, I’ll move it.” The guy smiles at him.

 

Clamping his mouth shut, Minseok nods in thanks. Holy shit, this dude is gorgeous! Minseok would almost call him pretty. His features are more feminine, not girly, just soft. Even with the dark circles under his eyes. Minseok thinks he looks exhausted. No wonder he’s passed out across his desk. He spends the lecture diligently taking notes while stealing little glances at his neighbor.

 

The professor lets them out fifteen minutes early. Minseok stays behind rewriting notes letting the guy sleep a little longer before waking him. “Hey, wake up. You’re going to be late for your next class.” Minseok wraps his knuckles against the desk.

 

“Hmm. Shit! I fell asleep again.” He yawns.

 

“Yeah. Here, class ended early. I copied these for you, so you aren’t behind.” Minseok gives him several pages.

 

“You’re awesome! Thank you so much! I can’t afford to fail this class, but my work schedule sucks. This saves me from making an ass out of myself with the teacher again. I owe you!” He carefully folds the notes and tucks them in his bag. “See you next week?”

 

“Yeah, sure. Okay.” Minseok says. “What’s your n-”

 

“Shit! I gotta go. See you!” He takes off.

 

Mentally kicking himself for not asking for a name sooner, Minseok makes his way to his next class. He spends most of the lecture lost in thought. He might have to make a point to sit in the back more often. Why can’t mother set him up with that guy?

 

Finished with courses for the weekend, Minseok heads back to his flat. He has to work in the morning, and with the date in the afternoon, he wants to get as much homework done as he can. Saturday is a twelve-hour shift and Sunday is usually catch-up on sleep and cleaning day. Unless Baek and Dae show up with movies and junk food, which is ninety-five percent of the time.  
Halfway through his morning shift, Minseok gets a call from an unknown number. He declines it and gets back to work. He was recently promoted to a shift manager at the little restaurant a block from his flat. If he’s honest, the place is barely a step up from a diner, but it pays well and is always busy.

 

The owner took an instant liking to him when Minseok applied two years ago. Said Minseok reminded him of himself when he was young. Unfortunately, Heechul dropped out of college for financial reasons but has done well since then. Heechul employs a lot of the kids from the university and tries to help them all the best he can, but it’s clear he wants Minseok to succeed.

 

“Hey, Seok. Why don’t you take a lunch? I know you’re out of here before dinner but eat something. I’ll take over here.” Heechul comes out of the little office.

 

“I’m okay. I’ve got a few orders here.” Minseok is still cooking and plating.

 

“I see that. I can do it. Take thirty.” Minseok tries to ignore him until Heechul pulls the stuff out of his hands.

 

Minseok laughs as he is shoved from his spot in front of the flat top. “I’ll be quick. Thanks, Hyung.”  
“Take your time,” Heechul tells him as he finishes the orders and gets them to the window.

 

Making a quick sandwich, Minseok sits to eat. A couple of the waitresses stop by to chat as they’re clearing tables. While it’s not a job he wants forever, Minseok genuinely does like it. Before returning to the kitchen, he pulls out his phone and sees he has a voicemail.

 

“Hi, Minseok. This is Lu. I got your number from Auntie. I hope you don’t mind. Listen, I’m supposed to be meeting you in about two hours. I got called into work. Someone called out. I’m really sorry this is such short notice. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow? I know you work, and I do too, but. I dunno what I’m talking about. Call me back or text me what you think. Auntie’s going to kill me for canceling. She’s been begging me for months. Wait! That sounds bad. I didn’t mean it like that. You know what, I’m just going to shut up now. Bye.”

 

Minseok takes a minute to text Baek and Dae that the date is off for now. Replies are almost instant and complete with crying emojis. He doesn’t bother to respond but pulls up a blank message. Thinking short and to the point, Minseok types his reply.

 

Hey, Lu. Sorry to hear about work. It happens to all of us. I’m on an all-day shift tomorrow, so that’s out. I know what you mean about your Aunt. My mom has been the same. Talk soon. M.

 

“That wasn’t a break,” Heechul says as he comes into the kitchen.

 

“I ate. I’m good.” he takes over on the orders.

 

“What time are you leaving? Kibum is sick, and Junmyeon is still in class.” Heechul asks. “I can do it if you have plans, and I know you’re here all day tomorrow so don’t feel obligated.”

 

“My plans actually got canceled. I can stay a bit.” Minseok shrugs.

 

“Thank you. I’ll finish up my books and then take over. I’m not having you close when you’re on early. Maybe we can start training another cook? Have more coverage?” he hollers from his desk.

 

“Yeah, sounds good. Mark is young, but a good worker. He’s in tomorrow right?” Minseok continues to multitask.

 

“Morning shift. I’ll have him hang with you until it gets busy.” Minseok nods as Heechul poked his head out. “Thanks, Min. I really appreciate it.”

 

By Sunday morning, Minseok is exhausted. He ended up closing both nights even with Heechul putting up a fight. At least his paycheck will be decent. Wanting to catch up on sleep he kicks Dae and Baek out earlier than usual and goes to bed.

 

He texts back and forth with Lu in between classes and work. Apparently, he works two part-time jobs in addition to his course load. And Minseok thought he was overworked. They plan for Friday afternoon again with Lu suggesting dinner as an apology for bailing on him last week.

 

Ordinarily disappointed in his mother’s choices for him, Minseok can honestly say he’s looking forward to meeting this guy. Lu comes across as polite in all his messages and seemingly has an excellent work ethic. They haven’t gone into too much detail wanting to save something to talk about at dinner, but Lu’s grades rival Minseok’s.

 

Thursday morning comes quickly. Minseok opts to meet Baekhyun at the coffee house since Dae is in a training session for work. He finds him already at a table with the hot kid from his English Lit class. Minseok collects his drink and makes his way to them.

 

“Morning.” He takes a seat.

 

“Minnie Min Min! Have you met Han? Poor guy was in distress and in need of caffeine. So, naturally, I helped him out.” Baekhyun is gesturing wildly cause Han to shield his drink.

 

Minseok laughs noting they have the same drink. “You’ll learn quickly to be on guard when he’s around. Why so chipper this early, Baek?”

 

“Do I need a reason? It’s a beautiful day.” He smiles, but there’s a telltale sign of mischief behind his eyes.

 

“I don’t think I want to know. Han, you’re in my class right?” Minseok turns to face him.

 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks again for doing that last week. You’re much more detailed than I am. That’s my worst class. I like Shakespeare, but those tests are no joke. I thought this would be a cake course.” Han answers twirling his straw around in his cup.

 

“I think you should be a knight in shining armor.” Baek nudges him. “I’m sure Han would appreciate a tutor.”

 

“Oh, uh sure. If you want. A tutor that is.” Minseok shrugs.

 

“Really? That would be sweet! Actually, did you partner up for the project yet?” Han looks hopeful.

 

“No, I was planning on doing it myself.” Han deflates, and Baek kicks him under the table. “I mean we could. I have some of it started already.”

 

“No. No, not if you’ve started. It was just a thought.” Han stands up. “Are you? Would you want to walk to campus with me?”  
“Yeah, I’ll meet you in a minute.” Minseok waits for him to walk outside. “Baek, what the fuck are you doing?”

 

“Calm down, princess. He’s cute. I think you should see what happens.” He offers a smug smile before sipping his coffee.

 

“Quit it with the princess shit!” He rolls his eyes. “What about Lu? I barely have time for everything on my plate as it is and now you want me to pursue Han on top of it?”

 

“Again, CUTE! Available and interested are also good reasons.” Baekhyun looks at him as if he’s lost his mind.

 

“Yeah, right. He needs a tutor in a class that I’m good at. That doesn’t qualify as interest. Plus, I can’t date them both.” Minseok sighs.

 

“Listen to me, see what happens. That’s all I’m saying. Now go! Han’s waiting.” Baekhyun points to the door.

 

“Damn! I forgot!” He jumps up. “Bye!”

 

“Call me after work! I’ll fill Dae in.” Baek calls after him.

 

Quickly apologizing for making Han wait, they start walking towards campus. Minseok opts to sit in the back again while continuing the conversation. With both their work schedules and Min’s previous plans, they decide on Friday evening to work on the paper. They don’t get to talk much more after the professor starts the lecture.

 

When class is dismissed, Han runs to make his next lecture, and Minseok heads home. He starts his laundry and then calls Jongdae knowing Baek is probably already with him. Dae tells him there’s no harm in flirting with Han since it sounds like he is interested. As for Lu, see how the dinner goes. Baekhyun adds there’s no reason why Minseok can’t date them both and make a decision when he knows them a bit better. He reluctantly agrees but is uncomfortable with seeing them both long term.

 

Friday morning Minseok continues training Mark, letting him take the lead while Minseok monitors. At the end of the shift, Heechul calls them both in for a meeting. He asks Minseok for his honest thoughts on adding Mark to the rotation of cooks. Minseok is impressed with Mark’s abilities and thinks adding him would only benefit the kitchen. Mark is near tears when he’s offered the promotion and raise that goes with it. He can now afford to take the extra classes he was looking at for next semester.

 

Minseok ducks out after that wanting to shower before meeting up with Lu. He’s pretty sure he smells like a greasy burger, and that is not a way to impress on a first date. The restaurant they are going to is a little more upscale than the coffee house, so Minseok pulls out black jeans and a white button down. He takes the time to do his hair sweeping it off his forehead. Once satisfied with his look, Minseok grabs his keys to walk to dinner.

 

The hostess informs him he is the first to arrive and seats Minseok at a more private table for two in the back. Looking around, he spots both his friends a few seats over. Dae nods to him and turns back to Baek to remain inconspicuous. Minseok waits and waits. He knows he was slightly early, but Lu is now late.

 

Finally, Minseok sees the hostess leading someone back. The guy has his head down, face mask and glasses on almost as if he doesn’t want to be seen. Minseok thinks he should be offended, but he honestly doesn’t care. Taking his seat, his date removes his disguise and smiles.

 

“Han? What?” Minseok stutters. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Hi, I’m Lu Han. Nice to meet you.” Han chuckles reaching up to close Minseok’s mouth.

 

He stares for a second longer. “Lu Han? Oh my God! This was fucking Baekhyun wasn’t it?”

 

“Of course, I didn’t exactly want to do it, but considering the meal is on them. Not that I wouldn’t have paid, but seemed fair. I have to admit, I originally wanted to get out of this blind date stuff to ask out the cutie in my Lit class. Funny how things work out?” Lu Han smiles scooting closer to sit next to instead of across from him.

 

Minseok raises his hand indicating he needs a minute before they can continue. He makes his way to Baek and Dae and promptly smacks them both in the back of the head. The two laugh and wave their goodbyes to Lu Han before going getting up to leave. Baekhyun stops their waitress paying their check and giving her more than enough to cover Minseok’s date.

 

“Now where were we?” He asks rejoining Han. “Right, canceling on me for someone else. Don’t feel too bad. I thought the same thing until dumb and dumber suggested I go out with them both.”

 

“Playing me already?” Lu Han holds his chest in a display of hurt. “I’m glad you aren’t mad. Just think, It’s a great story for the Aunties.”

 

“Ha! Yes, remind me to thank my mother for once.” He replies with a gummy smile. “Seems, Mother really does know best.”


End file.
